topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ajeel Ramal
Powers and Stats Alias: Dessert king Origins: Fairy Tail Classification: Human Mage, Member of Spriggan 12 [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]: '''Dragon- '''Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Magic, Sand Manipulation, Golem creating and controlling, Shapeshifting (into sand), Intangibility (Type 1) Physical strength: Atleast City+ (Palms away Jupiter canon, Able to fight Erza) [[Destructive capacity|'Destructive capacity']]:''' Atleast City+, possibly Island (Easily palmed away a city level attack, fought Erza, should be comparable to Brandish whose casual attacks are island level) '''Durability: Atleast City+ (Deflected Jupiter with his bare hands, Fought Erza neck to neck) [[Speed|'Speed']]: 'Hypersonic+ (Fought Erza) 'Intelligence: 'Average but skilled in magic and combat 'Stamina: Should be high Range: '''Several kilometers (Covered whole Mangolia in his sand storm) '''Weakness: Very overconfident during fights. His sand body can be wounded by Water Magic and his sand can be blown away by Wind Magic. Standard Equipment: None Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities: Sand Magic: Ajeel is a very adept user of Sand Magic, both offensively and defensively: so much so that he has been given the epithet "Desert King." He can mold sand into various shapes similar to Dynamic Ice-Make, and can even turn into sand himself. He seems to have a special connection with sand; as he was able to determine Makarov and his comrades' location by simply "asking" the land. He also seems to be capable of turning objects into sand, as he was able to turn the swords thrown at him by Erza into sand when they struck him. In addition, Ajeel can utilize this Magic to suck the moisture from ones body dry, draining the victim's energy in the process. * Sand Golem: Using his Magic, Ajeel can create a giant golem out of sandstone, which can be used for travel, and was fast enough to catch up to a Magic Vehicle being powered by a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber. * Sand Monsters: By waving his hand in a swift upward direction, Ajeel can create Pterodactyl and Wyvern-like structures out of sand to attack his enemies. * Ant Lion Pit: Ajeel can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, he has swallowed entire towns whole with the technique, and prior to his battle with the Fairy Tail Mages, no one had been able to escape the spell. * Sands of Death: Ajeel can create an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, when hit by this spell, the opponents body is dried out from the inside and mummified. * Sand Body: Ajeel is capable of turning himself into sand and is able to hide within it. * Sand World: Ajeel is capable of creating a massive sandstorm, large enough to surround an entire town the size of Magnolia, forcing everyone inside it to rely on limited movement and field of vision. In addition, Ajeel himself is able to move freely and very efficiently in the sandstorm, seemingly blending in with the sand, allowing them to attack a target from any location. * Ramel Sayf: Ajeel, after first leaping into mid-air, can envelope himself in a whirl of sand, before then starting to rain down bullets of sands at his target. * Ramel Fas: Ajeel can create a double-bladed ax made of sand which is supposed to be sharp and strong enough to decapitate a target. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Category:Magic user Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Character Category:Evil